herofandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus (X-Men Movies)
Peter Rasputin, alias Colossus, is a major character from several X-Men movies. He is a mutant who can cover his entire body in an incredibly dense metallic layer, which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. He was born in 1986 during the Chernobyl disaster which caused a number of mutant infants to manifest their abilities at such an early age. At some point prior to the events of X-Men, he emigrates to the United States and enrolls in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He is portrayed by Daniel Cudmore. Original Timeline X-Men Colossus is seen as a student sketching in the school's courtyard. X2 Colossus is still a student with an interest in art. Later that night, HYDRA forces under William Stryker's command infiltrate the X-Mansion, with Siryn's sonic scream immobilizing them and intruders and alerting the rest of the sleeping students. Peter used his metal body to stop the soldiers and attacked two of them, punching them through a wall, so rescuing Siryn. He finds Wolverine and says that he could help him but he replies that he should help the kids that are running away from the X-Mansion. So, he leads them out of the mansion to the forest using a secret passage. Wolverine kills many of Stryker's men, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape through hidden tunnels. After the events of Alkali Lake, he returned to the Institute along with all the other students. X-Men: The Last Stand By this point, Colossus is a member of the X-Men and joins his teammates in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men. Some of the X-Men and the students are fighting in some apocalyptic battle. Enemy fire blasts buildings around them, and everything's in flames. The students are running through the chaos, and Storm flies, avoiding getting hit. Rogue and Colossus are about to get hit by a huge flying rock, but Peter turns to steel, touches Rogue's head to transfer his powers to her, and stands in its way, sending the rock flying at Wolverine's direction, hitting him in the head. Logan simply heals himself, and looks at his students in disappointment – the world in turning to hell, and they just pretty much sit around. He calls them to follow him, and they run after him. They realize that the enemy is flying straight at them at high speed from the sky, and Logan gives up on his students. He pops his claws and calls to Colossus, telling him to throw him at the enemy. Colossus turns to steel again and tosses Wolverine at the enemy, despite Storm's objections. A big clash is heard, and then a destroyed Sentinel head falls from the sky, with Logan on it. The enemy disengaged, Wolverine dismisses the class. The Danger Room returns to normal, as Logan compliments Peter on his throw. The next day, outside on the front yard, Ororo Munroe is eulogizing Charles Xavier in a memorial service in front of all his students: "We live in an age of darkness," she says, "a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal – a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled." At Professor Xavier's funeral, in the crowd sit Marie D'Ancanto, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin, Hank McCoy and many other students and friends of Xavier's. Logan isn't sitting with them, as he is standing and listening from afar, a loner as always. Rogue looks at him, as Ororo continues her eulogy: "Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher, he was a friend. When we were afraid he gave us strength, and when we were alone he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students". Ororo finishes: "Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that's a vision of a world united." Logan walks away. All other people present stand up, and one walks to his memorial and puts a flower on it. When Iceman was looking for Rogue, Colossus walks by carrying a TV, and Bobby asks him if he's seen Rogue. Peter tells him he has – she took off. Confused, Iceman walks away. After the President fails an attempt to stop Magneto, the X-Men plan to take this into their own hands and stop Magneto themselves. They meet up with Storm, Iceman, Shadowcat and Colossus, and Bobby reminds Logan that there are only six of them. Wolverine pauses and tells the young students that he won't lie to them – they're outnumbered, they lost Scott, they lost the professor – but if they don't fight now, everything these men stood for will die with them, and he's not gonna let that happen. Iceman nods in agreement, and Logan says they stand together, X-Men, all of them. Bobby looks at Kitty and Peter, and they both sign they're ready. He then turns back to Logan and tells him they're in. Ready for the battle of their lives, the X-Men walk towards the Blackbird. When the remaining members of the X-Men arrive at Alcatraz Island, the Blackbird lands on the roof. Lightning falls on the battle scene as Storm descends from the sky. Next, Beast jumps from the roof and lands like a true animal. Iceman and Shadowcat jump together, phasing into the ground to avoid getting squashed, and then phasing right back up. Colossus jumps down too, his metal form protecting him. Lastly, Wolverine jumps down the wall, using his claws to scratch the wall and slow down his fall. Storm lands too, and Wolverine yells to the humans to go back and lock the doors. He then orders the X-Men to stand together and hold a line. Instantly, the six mutants line up in front of the Brotherhood to form a strict line of defense, ready for the battle of their lives. After the battle, Colossus came back to the school with all the other students, the Institute run now by Storm. X-Men: Days of Future Past Colossus is one of the very few surviving mutants in the dystopian 2023. He, along with Blink, Warpath, Iceman and Sunspot are seen holding off the attacking Sentinels in order to buy time for Shadowcat to send Bishop's consciousness to the past so they could regroup in China. After they have all taken battle positions, A Sentinel drills through the base and lands in front of them. Before it could do anything, however, Sunspot sets it on fire, immobilizing it. Another comes down and initially overpowers Colossus, but Warpath, with Blink's help, intervenes and attack it. Though the Sentinel threw Warpath off, Colossus recovered, and beat down the Sentinel. Colossus fends off a Sentinel, but as he throws a punch, the Sentinel grabs the punch and absorbs his powers, thus mimicking Colossus' organic steel flesh and uses his own powers against him. The robot then proceeds to tear of Colossus' arm and beat him to death by smashing his head into the ground. However, Kitty was able to successfully complete her task with Bishop and the event never took place. With the timeline altered, Colossus is seen alive and well again in China. He is present in the monastery when the team decides to send Wolverine back into his past body in 1973 to change the events in their present. Once again, Colossus helps the team with fighting the approaching Sentinels to allow Kitty to hold Wolverine's consciousness in the past just long enough to complete his mission. After Warpath detects 12 Sentinel carriers inbound, 10 miles, Storm creates a snowstorm and Magneto then lifts the X-Jet and sends it flying towards the Sentinels. Storm then fires a lightning bolt into the engine and the jet blows up, destroying most of the Sentinels. The remaining mutants take cover from the incoming Sentinel and X-Jet pieces, with Colossus transforming into his metal form, and Magneto stopping the incoming pieces. Magneto, however, is stabbed with a piece of shrapnel. Storm turns around towards him, only to be stabbed in the back by a Sentinel and thrown off the cliff. Dozens of Sentinels then attack, with the X-Men fighting to the last man. Blink sends out a portal that sends Colossus into the sky. He then goes through another portal after building up enough momentum and punches right through a Sentinel. As he fights the Sentinels, becomes overwhelmed by their assault as he goes to punch a Sentinel but it jumps over him and grabs his arms as another grabs his legs and they pull until he is brutally ripped in half from the waist down, while still in his armored form. Revised Timeline Deadpool After learning about the mercenary known as Deadpool, Colossus had attempted to convince him to use his powers for good and join the X-Men. One day while eating cereal in the X-Mansion, Colossus spotted Deadpool on the news, causing mayhem on a bridge. Taking the X-Jet, Colossus and his student, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, stopped Deadpool from killing an injured Ajax, allowing the villain to escape in the process. Enraged, Deadpool tried to attack Colossus, only to break most of his limbs. Colossus then handcuffed the mercenary, planning to take him to Professor X. However, Deadpool escaped by cutting his cuffed hand off. Later, Deadpool enlisted the help of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead in order to rescue Vanessa Carlysle from Ajax. During the ensuing fight on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a junkyard, Colossus confronted and fought Angel Dust. Using her powers, Negasonic Teenage Warhead saved Colossus from getting strangled with a metal pipe. After managing to get his student and Angel Dust to safety, Colossus attempted to convince Deadpool into sparing a mortally injured Ajax. However, despite his speech about the virtues of being a hero, Deadpool killed the villain. Although disgusted, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead leave as Deadpool and Vanessa reunite. X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine wakes up in the Xavier Institute, he sees Colossus alive again in a classroom standing next to Kitty as she gives a presentation to other students. Logan It is possible that Colossus died as a result of Charles Xavier's seizure-induced psychic attack. Gallery Colossus_x_men_cameo.png|Colossus in X-Men Colossus_x2.jpg|Colossus in X2: X-Men United Colossus_03.png|Colossus in X-Men: The Last Stand X-Men-_Days_of_Future_Past_Character_Gallery_1.jpg|Colossus in X-Men: Days of Future Past ColossusCloseUp.jpg|Colossus in Deadpool External Link Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Gentle Giants Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Egalitarian Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Chaotic Good Category:Presumed Deceased Category:X-Men Movies Heroes